Rise of the multi Kage trained Ninja
by deathknighttimas
Summary: When Naruto chewed out Kakashi for his favoritism at the hospital there was three kages who heard the argument, the Hokage, Onoki of the balance scales,and A the Yondaime Raikage and the second fastest Shinobi in the world. Onoki,and A decide to train Naruto for their own reasons. Onoki because of a peace accord,and A because he is Naruto's godfather. NarutoxHarem


**Rise of the multi Kage trained Ninja**

 **spells,Jutsu,Bijuu,and Loud voices**

 _Computers,Scrolls,letters,phones,books,and flashbacks_

A/n I don't own anything .

Naruto

Pairing NarutoxHinataxHanaxAnkoxTenTenxInoxkurotsuchixFemItachi Good Madara Mega Sasuke bashing ,and very slight (I mean Very Very slight)Kakashi Bashing

Madara's personality is based on General Iroh's personality from Avatar the last airbender.

Blood Line Naruto (They will be revealed in this chapter.)

Smarter Naruto

Alive in a coma,and captured Kushina I am aging up the Daimyo up age 70

Fancasting

J is played by Will Smith (Yes it is a Men in Black reference))

 **A Hospital Arguement leads to Naruto having a pair of Kage teachers,Unlocking a bloodline and heritage,Kakashi and Sasuke gets yelled at,and Kushina Rescue Mission/Oto disruption mission**

"Oh my back!",yelled Onoki the sandaime Tsuchikage who was at the Konoha to make an alliance ,but he throw his back out as soon as he arrived in village. So currently he was in hospital to get his back looked at. He wasn't the only foreign kage in Konoha General Hospital as A the Yondaime Raikage who was also at the Konoha to make an alliance with the village was attacked by a Neji Hyuga who did several gentle fist strikes right at A's heart. He was getting chest x-rays to making sure he didn't have a heart tear or anything like that.

"I am sorry about what happen. There will be severe punishments to Neji Hyuga.",said Hiruzen Sarutobi

 **"I can't believe that your ditching me for Sasuke-Teme!"** ,shouted a loud and young voice

"Who is that? His voice sounds very familiar.",said A

 **"I know that Sasuke-Teme is going to die Kakashi-Sensei. Teme's Elemental Jutsus will not crack Garaa's shield in a million years. It has to be a mixture of Earth,and Wind Chakra. Even if Sasuke-Teme learns a lightning jutsu he will not have a chakra to overcome the wind chakra. Even if you steal Lee's speed techinque which is morally wrong to take an allies techinque,and jutsu with out their permission which I am going bring with the Hokage. Dattebayo!",** yelled the voice which made all three of the kages to go wide eye for various reasons.

"Why was I lied to?",demanded both A ,and Onoki

"What do you mean?",asked Hiruzen who had a hard look on his face that the idea of Sasuke Uchiha breaking the Sharingan accords as set of laws made by both Madara Uchiha,and Hashirama Senju about usage of the Sharingan in the village.

"I was told by a blank mask Anbu that my Godson was dead.",said A

"I had the same thing happen to be,but my future grandson in law in order to make a peace agreement that I made with Namikaze that included a betrothal between his son,and my granddaughter Kurotsuchi.",said Onoki

 **"I will not be trained by that closet Pervert. I would rather be trained by somehow alive ,and borderline crazed Uchiha student of one of my parents or a student who was a medic and then turned in to a jinchuriki by an enemy village than someone that Konohamaru can beat. I will go train my self. Go make out with your favorite student. Your teacher would disappointed by your action. If you or Sasuke-teme come any where near me I will rip out both of your sharingans as will as burn your books!"** ,yelled the voice which cause Hiruzen to leave the room with both A, and Onoki following after him.

"Kakashi, I am ordering you ,and Sasuke to be in my office in five hours for punishment for his crimes. Minato would be disappointed in you.",said Hiruzen as A,and Onoki left.

An hour later Naruto was in training ground seven. Naruto was sparing with several shadow clones.

"You are doing pretty good kid who was most likely self taught.",said Onoki as he landed in the training ground.

"Yeah ,but one of the first things that will need to be address is having a dedicated taijutsu style.",said A

"May I ask who are you guys?",asked Naruto as a weird double headache appeared in his head.

"My name is A. I am the current Raikage ,and your godfather. Before you ask about why I didn't raise you or introduce myself earlier. I was lied to by fake ANBU.",said A

"I am Onoki the Sandaime Tsuchikage. I made a betrothal contract with your parents in order to make a peace agreement between you ,and my granddaughter Kurotsuchi. Are you alright lad.",said Onoki with some concern as he noticed Naruto's pain from his headaches.

"I just am getting double headaches nothing wrong.",said Naruto

"No double headaches are nothing that means you have two seals on your head restricting learning ,and effecting a bloodline.",said Onoki

"We are going to take you to the Hokage before we begin train you.",said A as he picked up Naruto before **Shushin** to the Hokage tower as Hiruzen was working on paperwork with Onoki coming a few seconds after.

"What wrong?",asked Hiruzen

"We believe Naruto is under two different seals relating to learning,and bloodline.",said A which caused Hiruzen to stand up,and walk over to Naruto to preform a seal examination test for new seals that also reveal any relative, their status,and bloodlines. The info appeared on a scroll as soon as it was done.

 _Subject Name: Naruto Katon-Namikaze-Senju-Uchiha-Uzumaki_

 _Seals Five seals_

 _Reaper Death Seal to contain the Kyuubi no Kitsune preformed by Minato Namikaze at age 0_

 _five prong seal to disrupt chakra flow from the Reaper Death Seal performed by Orochimaru five days ago_

 _Bloodline Blocking Seal (Uchiha clan style) performed by Fugaku Uchiha at age 1_

 _Learning Suppression Seal performed by Danzo at age 0_

 _Summon Sensor Blocking Seal (focused on Cat,Slugs,Toads,and Falcons) performed by Danzo at age 0_

 _Blood line ablities_

 _Sharingan Stage Three awaken at age two live or death situation caused by Fugaku Uchiha_

 _Mangekyo Sharingan awaken at age three when he thought his life was threaten by Hiashi Hyuga_

 _Rinnegan awaken in the land of wave one month ago when the Reaper death seal weaken._

 _Mokuton awaken at birth._

 _Relative_

 _Hagoromo Otsutsuki aka Sage of Sixth paths (Both Paternial and Maternial Ancestor Deceased)_

 _Indra Otsutsuki (maternial ancestor deceased)_

 _Asura Otsutsuki(both paternial and maternial ancestor decease)_

 _Tajima Uchiha (Maternial great grandfather decease)_

 _Izuma Uchiha (Maternial great uncle decease)_

 _Madara Uchiha (Maternial grandfather Alive location headed to Otogakure for a rescue mission)_

 _Kushi Uzumaki (Maternial grandmother Decease)_

 _Kushina Uchiha-Uzumaki(Mother alive in a coma in Otogakure kidnapped by Orochimaru)_

 _Butsuma Senju (Paternial materinal great great great grandfather deceased)_

 _Hashirama Senju (Paternial maternial great great grandfather decease)_

 _Mito Senju-Uzumaki (Paternial maternial great great grandmother decease)_

 _Itama Senju (Paternial Maternial great grandfather decease note named after his uncle who is decease)_

 _Inocha Senju (Paternial maternial great grandmother decease)_

 _Tsunade Senju (Paternial grandmother alive in Iwataka town)_

 _Iroh Katon (Paternial great grandfather alive currently heading to Konoha note he is the current daimyo of the land of fire)_

 _Shimji Katan (paternial great grandmother Alive currently heading to Konoha)_

 _Jiraiya Katon (Paternial grandfather alive in Konoha at the hotspring. note does not know that he is the son of Iroh Kato)_

 _Minato Katon-Namikaze-Senju (Father decease note never knew that he was son of Tsunade or Jiraiya )_

"Naruto, I am going to unseal the seals then A,and Onoki will go take you to do some training. A,and Onoki after I talk to Jiraiya I will send him over to the training field.",said Hiruzen as he performed the seal breaking.

"Naruto, Onoki,and myself agree to let you use your sharingan for training. Remember if your train will an allied ninja with your sharingan you must ask permission before training.",said A as they headed out of the Hokage's office.

"ANBU,get Jiraiya here in five minutes. He is in the hotsprings.",said Hiruzen

Four hours later Sasuke ,and Kakashi were in the office of the Hokage.

"Why are we here I should be training to kill that red haired freak and then Itachi?",demanded Sasuke

"You, Sasuke Uchiha are under arrest for violating the Sharingan Accord that was written by Hashirama Senju ,and Madara Uchiha. In the accords no Uchiha clan member can use the Sharingan on an allied ninja. As punishment you will be removed from the Chunin Exam finals,be interrogated by Ibiki,and Inochi to see how many jutsu you stole from allied ninja,you are removed from the Uchiha clan,you will personally pay for the jutsu that you stole from your personal accounts, you will be doing the worse d-rank missions until the debt is paid,and then your chakra and Sharingan will be sealed so tight that Kami-sama will not be able to open. As a final punishment any children that you have in the future that has the sharingan will be take from you,and given to the true Uchiha clan heir to raise as his own.",shouted Hiruzen as the Anbu removed a struggling Sasuke to be interrogated.

"My punishment sir?",asked Kakashi

"You are to read this scroll ,and to stay away from Naruto for entire months. Even if you get close enough.",said Hiruzen which Kakashi did,and then proceeded to faint.

Meanwhile in land of rice a lone figure was walking towards Otogakure as a a trio of Iwa Jonin,a trio of Kumo Jonin including Killer Bee the eight tailed Jinchuriki ,and a pair of Leaf ANBU landed around the man.

"Why are eight shinobi from three different villages are bothering an old man?",asked the old man

"We are ordered by each of respected kages to assist you on your rescue mission,as well as weaken Otogakure who is planing to attack the Konohagakure in a month. My name is Kitsuchi Jonin of Iwa son of the sandaime Tsuchikage Onoki. These are my teammates Tsuchi,and Jotsuchi.",said Kitsuchi

"Yo my name is Killer Bee,these are my teammates J,and T.",rapped Killer Bee as he introduced his teammates J was an older dark skin shinobi wearing standard Kumo jonin outfit,and T was a pale skin man with red hair and black tipped sideburns wearing a standard kumo shinobi outfit but the strangest thing was his eye which had the byakugan.

"How in the name of Kami you got the Byakugan?",asked the boar masked ANBU.

"One of my grandparents was a exiled Hyuga who was born with out the Byakugan,but I use it to help my storm, and scorch style jutsu.",said T

"How do you have scorch style I thought it was a Suna bloodline?",asked Tsuchi

"My mother was Pakura of Suna who was a short while ambassador to Kumo where she met my father K who was J's sensei. My mother had me just before she had to return to Sunagakure.",said T

"The plan is that Lord Killer Bee will wait out here for Madara to return with Kushina Namikaze-Uchiha-Uzumaki,Then he will transform to Gyuki ,and begin to Bijuu ball the village. The rest of us will travel with Madara,but on the way out each of us will break off to fight any pursuing Ninja,and cause destruction. T will break of first,then Jotsuchi,then Tsuchi,then Kitsuchi,then boar,then Tora,and then my self . When Lord Killer Bee transform we retreat.",said J

Before the strike/rescue team headed in a female weasel masked ANBU. On her back was massive sword wrapped in tape, three bounty hunt sealing scroll and an storage sealing scroll .

"Weasel it has been a while.",said Tora

"Lord Hokage had sent the come home order because the seals that my baka of father put on my betrothed have been removed. I was in the area when I sense your chakra signatures ,and figure I can help.",said Weasel

"I am not going to ask how you got Samehada. You guard with Madara on escape route.",said J

"Move out.",said Madara as they inflitrated the research and development build. They grabbed a currently in a coma Kushina ,and began to leave the building.

"Well this is my stop",said T as he began to use **Storm Style: Laser circus** to destory buildings ,and to kill shinobi.

" **Earth Style: Rock Dragon Jutsu.** ",said Jotsuchi as he broke of the retreating group to send a massive dragon made of rocks at the Otokage mansion turning the building in to rumble

" **Earth style: Massive Pit fall Jutsu.** ",said Tsuchi which caused several buildings to fall in to a massive hole.

" **Lava style: Magma Dragon jutsu.** ",said Kitsuchi which caused a massive dragon of lava to burn several ninja,and destroy a dozen buildings including the hospital.

" **Fire style: Fire Dragon Jutsu.** ",said Boar who raised his mask just enough to seen out a massive dragon made out of fire to burn the Otokagure Ninja Academeny.

" **Mokuton Style : Wood Dragon jutsu.** ",said Tora make a massive dragon out of wood to smash several building

" **Storm Style: Storm Dragon Jutsu.** ",said J which caused a dragon made out of thunderstorm clouds to kill several Ninja.

"It is time to let Eighters out to play oh.",said Killer Bee as he began to transform which cause the rest of the team to **Shunshin** out of the village as the first bijuu ball was fired. A Hawk wearing the Kumo symbol landed on J's leg.

"What is the message?"asked T

"You are to go to Konoha with Madara,Kushina,the leaf ANBU as well a meet up ,and convince Tsunade Senju to head back to her home village. The reasons that you are going to the Konoha are two things. Reason one is that you are assign to be the Raikage's guard for the chunin finals,and reason two to learn the Hyuga Clan Techniques. The reason that your are able to learn your grandfather's clans techinque is because your distant cousin nearly killed Lord A when he was just walking down the street.",said J

"Well that is going to a weird family meeting."said Kitsuchi which caused T to glare at the son of Onoki of the both scales.


End file.
